


Rose-Petal Future

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, flayn as second grade teacher, gift fic for the lovely purrmaid from twitter, ingrid and felix sibling friendship, thank you so much for promoting felannie fever discord server!, young felannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: Nine-year-old Felix squirms in his blue, school chair, frowning.Gripping tight of his fat, yellow pencil, he scowls disapprovingly as for the umpteenth time, he rereads the big, bold sentence imprinted on his sheet of colored paper.[What do you want to be when you grow up?]Alternative summary: Tiny Felix is conflicted with what to write for his assignment and of his not so obvious crush on the cute redhead with big, blue eyes**Special gift fic for the one and only @Purrmaid on Twitter!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Rose-Petal Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purrmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrmaid/gifts).



> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Firstly, I would like to take a moment to address two important news!
> 
> 1\. Our felannie twitter account has reached 300 followers!!  
> 2\. Our Felannie Fever Discord Server has reached 300 members!! 
> 
> My, we are growing and still going strong! Thank you all for sharing your love of felannie on social media and for making the community itself a wonderful safe space to gush/fangirl our favorite ship from three houses!
> 
> Now, we really couldn't have done this without the amazing efforts of @purrmaid on Twitter (who's gone above and beyond promoting our channel/discord server to encourage many new members to come into our community!)
> 
> As a token of my appreciation, I would like to bestow purrmaid/purriness with a gift fic!
> 
> And thanking one of my magnificent online friends, Bia(Pendragon) on Twitter for taking the time to beta-read!!
> 
> Have fun reading!

* * *

Seven-year-old Felix squirms in his blue, school chair, frowning.

Gripping tight of his fat, yellow pencil, he scowls disapprovingly as for the umpteenth time, he rereads the big, bold sentence imprinted on his sheet of colored paper.

**[What do you want to be when you grow up?]**

Here, he was presented with a question—a question that made absolutely no sense to him.

What was Miss Flayn thinking, instructing her second-grade class with this new activity—one that’s beyond their capacity to understand. Worse of all, she was encouraging everybody— _yes_ , all twenty-one of them—to take a moment of their time to think and reflect on the future and who they wish to become one day.

Of course, there were bound to be a few troublemakers who would try to breeze through the assignment, quickly come up with the most ridiculous answers and call it a day. Thankfully, Miss Flayn was quick to point this out, requesting her students to “think outside of the box”.

"In twelve minutes, we shall be sharing our future goals with the whole class!" Miss Flayn announces, distributing a handful of colored, pink papers to the ones sitting in the front rows and gesturing them to politely pass them to those behind them. "I have high hopes that you will all do your best! Remember, be creative and have fun!"

Once Miss Flayn was done with her speech, students were quick to get up from their seats, gravitate toward their friend circles, and begin brainstorming. Like many of their activities beforehand, the assignment demanded a sense of creativity and imagination. At the same time, it didn’t seem to disclose the potential level of competitiveness for some of the bright minds to devise the best, possible answer.

Felix peers over his shoulder, checking in on Ingrid who seems to be deep in her thoughts. Not wanting to bother her, Felix whirls his head back to fixate on his paper. Figures he was going to be alone on this one. It didn't help that Ingrid preferred doing things herself, and with Dimitri put into a different class and Sylvain two grades ahead of them, Felix was left with no choice but to take matters into his own hands.

Leaning back against his chair, he closes his eyes, nursing his aching temple as he tries hard to think.

Eight minutes already passed and still nothing.

_Come on, think!_

Just write something—anything, really—and that’s it! It shouldn’t be so hard to come up with an idea, right? But if that’s the case, then why was it proving to be difficult for him to concentrate?

Felix sighs, shaking his head.

He stares begrudgingly at the paper, his amber eyes directed at the top left corner where a large bubble was filled with what seems to be a long list of suggested ‘futures’.

—A doctor.

_Definite nope._

—A firefighter.

_Not my cup of tea._

—A detective.

_Isn’t that what Sylvain said he’s studying to be?_

Felix reads on, growing irritated and upon reaching the very end, the more frustrated and lost he became. From start to finish, each job was crossed over by a thin, dark line, leaving him with no options left. Nothing seems to pique his interest nor was compatible with his character.

“Ugh…” He groans, already feeling a migraine kicking in. _This is hopeless…_

Furrowing his eyebrows, he shoots an intense glare at the paper, hoping for it to burn into a pile of dust. "Stupid assignment," He murmurs and crosses his arms on top of his desk.

“One more minute before we present!”

The encouraging, high-pitched voice of Miss Flayn rings soundly throughout the classroom, earning a loud, animous, “YES, TEACHER!” from his many classmates.

Felix sighs, unsure of what to do. Sitting up straight, he looks down at the colored, pink paper once more with a daunting glare. He checks the clock hanging across the right wall and groans—the ticking notion of the minute hand somewhat mocking him for his failed visions of the future.

A trickle of sweet-sounding laughter tickles his ears.

Ever so shyly, Felix steals a glimpse at his right, where he notices _her_ being surrounded by two girls and a boy, smiling and giggling as she eagerly swapped papers with one another.

Felix keeps his eyes fixed on _her_ for a little longer, admiring the very, fine details of her short pig-tails, fiery red hair, the left side of her heart-shaped face where he could see a few, faint dusting of freckles on her rosy cheeks, and a whimsical smile that never fails to make his heart flutter.

...Annette, was it?

What a boring, forgettable name for someone so ridiculously cute.

_Wait, cute?_

Felix flushers, his mind going haywire for some reason. Blushing madly, he averts his sights the other way, ignoring the loud, thumping beats of his heart…

_Just one more peek won’t hurt, right?_

He arches his neck back, daring to give it another try—another look at her and that was it.

Despite the distance between them, her earnest laughter was clear and vibrant in his right ear, luring him in. Felix continues to look on, not minding his cheeks turning into a darker shade of red.

It’s been three months since the accident and he still can't get rid of her from his head.

Felix remembers it like it was yesterday—how one evening, he stumbles into the school garden by chance and catches her singing and dancing all by herself. The lyrics were weird but the amount of passion she sang drew him in.

The day after, he decides to go back there again.

And again, and again. Soon, it became a regular thing, more times than he could count.

What was supposedly a one-time accident eventually became a secret habit of his—how after every school dismissal, Felix would pay short visits inside the school garden, crouch to hide behind one of the bigger plants, wait and hope for a chance to watch and listen to her.

Like how a bee is drawn to a flower, Felix was utterly captivated by her.

With his head up in the clouds, daydreaming of a certain redhead girl, his right hand scribbles away on his colored, pink paper.

_After school, I should try introducing myself to her...and maybe help her water the plants..._

Something pokes him on the back of his shoulder, startling him.

Felix freezes, suddenly conscious of his surroundings, and dropping his pencil midway. Quickly, he looks over his shoulder. Upon sighting a familiar blonde with green eyes, he exhales a deep, heavy sigh. “Oh, Ingrid,” He says, unfazed by her sudden arrival. “It’s just you,”

Ingrid looks at him weirdly. “Really? That’s all you’ve got to say?” She cries, puffing her cheeks. Instantly, a wide grin resurfaces on her face. “Felix, why don’t we swap papers? We still have some time left before we—”

“Not a chance,” Felix interrupts, rejecting her offer.

“And why’s that?”

“Because I haven’t written anything yet,”

Ingrid crinkles her nose. “What are you talking about? I saw you writing just a second ago!” Rising from her chair, she walks over and snatches his paper.

“Ingrid!” Felix exclaims, leaning forward and stretching his arm out in an attempt to reclaim his paper. “Stop it! Give that back to me—”

His words got cut off as Ingrid smacks her paper right into his face, forcing him to sit back down on his chair. Ignoring his muffled words, she takes this opportunity to read through what he had written. A light blush creeps up to her cheeks, her eyes growing wide.

She glances at her irritated friend, then back at the paper in her hand. A crooked, lop-sided grin makes its way on her lips as she returns his paper. "Here you go,"

Felix glares at her, grabbing and slapping it back on his desk where it rightfully belongs. He opens his mouth, ready to give her a piece of his mind when a collective series of claps pierces his ears and throughout the classroom.

Felix tenses, hurriedly seating himself back on his chair with Ingrid following suit.

Directing their eyes at the blackboard, they attentively watch their young, green-haired teacher stroll in front of the class with her hands collectively folded on top of her brown, marine-themed apron.

“Everyone, time is up!” Miss Flayn announces, clapping one more time to get the rest of the class’s undivided attention. The rummaging and squeaking of moving chairs and tables gradually ceased, and as Miss Flayn looks around the classroom, her toothy grin lengthens in size. “Now, who would like to be the first to share their future?”

All hands except for Felix were raised high, and one by one, each boy or girl was picked to present their findings to the class.

_“I wanna be a superhero so I can protect people!”_

_“Imma be an astronaut and high-five the moon!”_

_“A baker so I can make as many sweets as I like!”_

_"A pirate with a boat, and travel everywhere!"_

For the most part, the answers were imaginative but also pretty mundane as what Felix predicted them to be. Some were either notoriously insane, like with Caspar wishing to be a number one pro wrestler of Fodlan when he grows up, and then there were others like Ingrid, who wowed the audience with her interest to be an airforce pilot just like one of her brothers.

Next was Annette’s time to shine.

As she happily skips to the front of the class, Felix leans a little too close against the edge of his school desk. Swallowing hard, he keeps his line of sight directly on her and only her, waiting anticipatingly with what she had in store.

Big, blue eyes shimmering with delight, Annette holds out her paper, speaking out to the class with a burst of confidence. “When I grow up, I want to be a teacher!” She starts with a toothy grin. “I want to learn lots of things, and then teach them to little kids!”

As usual, the class roared with a mix of negative and positive comments from many boys and girls alike. Annette remained unfazed by it all, her adorable face matching the same shade as her bright, red hair.

“My, how wonderful!” Miss Flayn comments, quite touched by the little girl’s words. “You will surely be an outstanding one! Thank you for sharing, Annette!”

As Annette makes her way back to her seat, Felix keeps his eyes set on her. A small smile slowly creeps upon his lips, eyes softening as he watches her be rewarded with encouraging pats on the back by a pink-haired girl and giving a high-five from a boy with unkempt, silver hair.

_Good for you, Annette._

More names were called and as the numbers dwindled, Felix's chances of being next increased.

Five became three.

Three became two.

Soon, Felix was the last one standing.

“Now let’s see...who are we still missing?” Miss Flayn says with a sing-song voice, wandering through the class as she mentally checks off those who already presented. It wasn’t long until she spotted the sulking, dark-haired boy sitting near the windows and beckons for him to come over. “Felix, would you kindly share what you wrote to the class?”

Felix shrinks in his seat, wishing he could just turn into a puddle and disappear. All eyes were heavy on him, including Annette’s. Something nudged him on the shoulder and right away, he knew it was Ingrid encouraging him to step up.

“Come now, Felix,” Miss Flayn urges him with a warm, motherly tone, “Don’t be shy. We are all friends here,”

Felix meekly nods, taking his colored, pink paper and hopping off his chair.

_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look…_

It didn’t help that he was the last one to present. Now, everybody was looking at him...his heart thumping a little too rapidly to his liking. His steps got heavier the more he walked on, and once he found himself standing before his class, he couldn’t seem to find his voice.

_What would Glenn do?_

Knowing his big brother, he wasn’t afraid of danger. He was strong, courageous, and didn't show any weakness around others.

And for a moment, Felix pretends to be like Glenn—straightening his posture, keeping his head high and leveled, and his eyes straight ahead.

From the corner of his eye, he notices Ingrid give him a smile and two thumbs up.

“Felix, why don’t you share with us your answer?” Miss Flayn asks, repeating the same question for the twentieth time that day, her emerald eyes ever so patient and caring. “What would you like to be when you grow up?”

Felix clenches his jaw.

_Okay, here goes!_

He lifts the paper high, only to turn completely frozen. The color of red spreads from the back of his neck, the tips of his ears, and to his cheeks.

At that moment, his mind went blank.

Felix nervously lowers the paper, frowning as he could hear low mutterings among his classmates—Miss Flayn, Ingrid, and Annette...they were all waiting for him to speak up.

_Be like Glenn._

Once more, Felix puffs his chest and lifts his chin. He looks around the room, meeting a few pairs of eyes until finally settling with one that reminds him of the vast, open sea. With his eyes locked on _her_ own, Felix did his best to relax, folded his paper in two and said the first thing that popped into his head.

“...A police officer,” Felix says aloud, surprising himself. “I wanna be like my big brother and father…” He keeps his eyes still fixed on Annette—blurring everyone and speaking as if he was talking only to her. When her lips split into a beaming smile, Felix struggles to mirror her own. "I wanna get a motorcycle, fight bad guys and help protect people,"

A harmonious round of applause erupted in the class, starting with Annette and Ingrid who was among the first to applaud him for his presentation.

Relaxing his shoulders, Felix sighs, blushing. He stares at his feet, managing to muster a tiny smile.

“What an amazing vision!” Flayn comments, stepping up to join the little boy at the front. “Thank you for sharing, Felix!”

Felix nods silently and then heads back to his seat to greet a beaming Ingrid.

“You did great, Felix!” She congratulates him, giggling as he sits back down and covers his incredibly red face. “For a second there, I was worried you got stage fright or something,”

Felix folds his arms, his cheeks still tainted with a blush of pink. “Shut up,” He pouts, grumbling a few words shortly after. “Ingrid?”

“Yes?”

“...You knew, didn’t you?”

Ingrid settles back on her seat, putting her elbows on her desk and smiling cheekily. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Dimitri or Sylvain," She promises, and goes on to cross her heart. "Your secret's safe with me,"

Though Felix refuses to look at her, she knew her words still got to him.

As Miss Flayn congratulates the whole class on a job well done, Ingrid goes to take a look at Annette. To her amusement, the redhead was casting a curious, lingering glance (and wait, is she blushing?) at the poor boy who busied himself crumpling up the colored, pink paper and shoving it inside the contents of his school desk.

Ingrid simply smiles, giggling as she realizes that maybe, just maybe...a little ways down the road, Felix’s ‘future’ wasn’t impossible after all.

* * *

**[What do you want to be when you grow up?]**

**FELIX AND ANNETTE FRALDARIUS**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Since my recent works (around 10-17k at most), writing this short and simple fic really helped me ease back to my normal routine of creativity. I hope everyone enjoyed it--this idea was based on my personal experiences (--not the romantic, fluffy part, but the idea of how over time, as I grew older, my teachers would ask me and my classmates with the same question)
> 
> Also -- the title, rose-petal future is implied by the colored piece of paper they use to write down their futures! (with rose petal being annette's favorite tea, I believe--correct me if I'm wrong!)
> 
> This fic smells of a potential sequel, don't you agree?  
> Well for now, we'll just have to see (as I have many other works who are in need of my attention...to my fellow regulars, can you guess which one I'm referring to?)
> 
> If you can, please pay a visit to @purrmaid's twitter: https://twitter.com/purrmaid!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my works!  
> Until next time!!


End file.
